


Galaxy Drabbles

by MissSparklingWriter



Series: Fandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: Just some drabbles I've done for fun.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Galaxy Drabbles

“You lived in a foot,” Ben remarked, his voice completely deadpan. His eyebrows lifted gracefully as he turned his head towards Rey who immediately huffed. 

“It was all I could afford okay.” Rey couldn’t suppress the bristle in her words. She walked through the doorway. Everything was as it had always been. She picked up the pilot helmet and carried it out in her arms. “I used to watch the horizon for ships.”

“Waiting for your parents,” Ben murmured. 

“Waiting for someone or something, I guess,” Rey shrugged. 

Ben took the helmet. “Wouldn’t kill you to wear one of these.”


End file.
